1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable stroller, more particularly to a foldable stroller with a carrier that is rotatable relative to a frame of the foldable stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,574 discloses a perambulator that comprises a foldable frame provided with wheels, and a carrying element connectable to the frame for carrying a child. The frame includes a substantially horizontally extending undercarriage, and a pushing element connected to the undercarriage and including a pair of opposite rods. The carrying element has a sub-frame that is secured to the rods of the pushing element through two fixation constructions and that can be released from the fixation constructions, so as to be rotatable relative to the rods through operation of a button provided on one of the rods and a lever on the other of the rods.
The aforesaid perambulator is disadvantageous in that the fixation constructions are relatively complicated, and folding and extending of the frame through operation of the button and the lever are relatively inconvenient.